Lorelei
Lorelei (ローリライ, Roorirai) is the 2nd Division Commander of the dark guild known as Clear Note, and is therefore the official chief of its Fiore branch, and acts as one of the main antagonists of Fairy Tail: Dream. She was born and lived most of her early life in the massive country known as the Pergrande Kingdom, specifically as the youngest member of one of its highest royal families, and therefore was raised as someone of great stature, with a magnificent life and destiny ahead of her so long as she managed to play her cards in the correct way. Upon reaching the marriageable age and making her debut in the social circles of her family and parents, Lorelei was amost immediatley placed into an arranged marriage with a young man who belonged to a slightly higher social class than hers (though still quite approachable by her parents and those of their own circle, allowing such an arrangement to be perfectly acceptable to both their fellows and peers in the kingdom's politics). However, rather than accepting the arrangement with gratitude, Lorelei chose to defy her parents and managed to reject it, a decision that ended up effecting her extremely negatively. Her own parents officially disowned her and promptly threw her out of the house, and she became and was treated as a pariah, a disgraced person, or simply someone who did not and never had belonged to the social class that she was born into. Robbed of her previous life, Lorelei began travelling the world and over this time developed an intense rage against her parents for turning so easily against her, as well as the world and the species in general that had allowed this to happen in the first place. During this period, she was met with the mysterious mage known as Note, who quickly became a mentor and confidante to her, even teaching her how to utilize magic. Finally, he offered her a position in his newely formed guild, and she accepted, becoming one of the first members. Due to being one of the earliest and therefore one of the founding members of the guild, Lorelei was placed in charge of the guild's branch in Fiore, and was instructed to expand the guild and infiltrate the higher levels of society. By this time, Lorelei had grown into quite a beauty as well as having had her intelligence and cunning expanded by Note, and these two talents allowed her to worm her way through the various levels of Fiore's underworld (allowing her to recruit such as the amazingly competent grunt known as Dakkadakka), and even some of Fiore's nobility and governing class, even gaining influence with several members of the Magic Council. She established herself as something of the shadow-ruler of large portions of Fiore, becoming a massive hidden influence and one of the major players in the countries politics who remained unknown to a large portion of the population. She specializes in Water Magic and other elements connected to the element of water (with Love Magic as something of an exception). Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Water Magic Water-Make Take Over: Undine Soul Love Magic Quotes Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Clear Note Category:Dark Mage Category:Water Magic User Category:Female Category:Molding Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Dream